


The Treachery of Rogues

by TinyPanda



Series: Acquiescing to Disorder [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux hates everyone, M/M, Mitaka is still problematic, Mpreg, Omega Hux, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, alpha kylo, senator kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPanda/pseuds/TinyPanda
Summary: Kylo and Hux embark on their next adventure: domestic life. Can a former General become a housewife and who decided to make Kylo a senator?





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo glanced over at his mate. Hux clutched Rue tightly, paling ever so slightly as they landed on Coursant. His mother had fought for and won their complete forgiveness from the Senate. That didn’t win public support. Phasma led their guards down onto the landing strip, gesturing that it was safe. Herding his mate behind him, Kylo glanced around carefully, nerves still running high.

Leia met them with a small delegation, Hux pressing against Kylo’s side.  Kylo gave Hux a gentle kiss on the temple, trying to reassure both of them. They stopped in from of the delegation, Kylo pulling Hux even closer. A glance down confirmed that Hux had schooled his expression into the look of haughty disapproval he had perfected on the Finalizer. Rue let out a small whimper, wiggling against his swaddling. He drew the attention of the group, Kylo immediately feeling the tension lessen. Rue tended to have that effect.

“Would it be possible for us to go inside?” Hux asked sharply, glancing around again. Leia nodded, leading the way into the senate building. Kylo felt even more exposed as they walked through the building to a small conference room. His robes had been traded for what he was told was traditional Naboo court attire. The queen had been intent on sending them as her diplomatic representatives.

“Thank you both for coming.” Leia said, smiling at them once the door closed.

“I must admit, I was surprised to hear that you had joined the ranks of Senators, Kylo Ren.” Hux flinched as the large man started speaking.

“As was I. But the Queen insisted on it.” Kylo murmured, his hands gripping Hux’s arms tightly.

“I was equally surprised to find out that two of the previously most wanted men in the galaxy are mated.” Kylo did his best not to react as the next man started speaking. He felt the sudden pang of regret from Hux, knew his mate wanted to run even though his back was ramrod straight.

“My son and his mate have given up everything they had known to start righting the wrongs.” Leia intervened, moving to stand between the two groups. Kylo could still feel fear pouring off Hux, taking a half step closer to press against his mate.

“How old is your child, General?” Hux’s eyes focused on the other old woman in the group. Glancing down at Rue, Hux almost cursed as his expression softened.

“He is five months old.” Hux murmured, moving the blanket away from Rue’s face. The old woman crossed the gap between to look at Rue.

“He is beautiful.” Hux nodded, glancing between the woman and Kylo. Kylo let his lips curl into a smile, nuzzling Hux’s temple.

 

\---

 

The next three months were a flurry of activity, Kylo being sworn in as a Senator, Hux trying to settle in to the apartment they were given, anxiety still hanging around him. Kylo knew that Hux hated that he left every day for the hearings, but Kylo was satisfied that Hux’s command crew was around to keep him safe. Kylo was leery of leaving Hux with strangers, insisting on being present whenever Hux left the confines of their quarters. Kylo would rush back to Hux every night, kissing away Hux’s fears. Kylo wasn’t completely surprised when Hux went into heat, instead taking his time to claim his mate rather than their hurried coupling aboard the Finalizer.

 

\---

 

Kylo stalked through the halls, frustration driving everyone away from him. His robes swirled as he threw open the door to his personal rooms. He was surprised to hear the excited shriek of his child; beaming as he looked down to see Rue sitting up on his favorite blanket. Throwing off his anger, Kylo stooped to pick up Rue. The baby shrieked with joy as Kylo spun him around. Pressing a kiss onto Rue’s cheek, Kylo walked into the sitting room. Hux was scowling at his data pad, Phasma getting up from the floor. As Rue started wiggling, Kylo set him down gently, watching fondly as Rue clumsily crawled back over to Phasma. He crossed quickly to Hux, sitting down next to the ginger. Hux gave him a gentle kiss before turning back to his data pad.

“Good news?” Kylo asked, wrapping an arm around Hux’s shoulders. Pressing against his side, Hux passed him the data pad.

“The First Order is mostly disbanded but they want to summon me to identify the remaining supporters.” Hux sighed, leaning across Kylo to grab a handful of dewberries.

“Does that take you off planet?” Kylo asked, scrolling through the request. Before Hux could answer, Rue crawled back over, small shrieks marking his progress. Picking him up, Hux hugged Rue tightly, smiling fondly.

“Sir, it’s time for my meeting with the special forces.” Phasma said, standing again.

“Thank you for coming over today.” Hux said, giving her a small smile. As Phasma left, Hux carefully got up. Rue was yawning and snuggling deeper into Hux’s chest.

“Is it nap time?” Kylo asked, setting aside the data pad. His unanswered question was left hanging as Hux nodded, holding out a hand. Getting up, Kylo followed Hux to the bedroom. Hux settled down on the bed, still holding Rue who was already fast asleep. Stripping off his robes, Kylo pulled on a pair of sleeping pants before crawling into bed. He was surprised to find Hux already sleeping. Kylo frowned, brushing Hux’s hair back. Usually while Rue napped, they discussed the senate events. Hux was definitely sleeping, his arms still loosely wrapped around Rue. Frowning slightly, Kylo slipped into Hux’s mind. The normally well-organized mind was a mess of worry and fear. Kylo started sorting through, annoyed that the summons would have Hux so distracted. He chuckled as Rue’s mind started pushing him out, the child still focused on protecting his mother’s mind. Pulling himself out of Hux’s mind, Kylo settled down behind Hux. Wrapping his arm around the narrow waist, he pressed a kiss against the back of his mate’s neck. Hux sighed, shifting back to press against Kylo. As he drifted off to sleep, Kylo reached down to touch Rue, grateful that Rue didn’t twist away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux slipped out of the room, watching Kylo entertain Rue with a floating ball. Rue shrieked happily, waving his hands to try and catch the toy. Walking down the hall before nerves could dissuade him, Hux made his way to the med bay. The doctor was already waiting in one of the private rooms.

“Ah! Hux, I was worried you weren’t going to show.” The doctor said jovially, grinning. Rolling his eyes, Hux sat down on the bed.

“I need to know before I respond to the summons to go off planet.” Hux murmured, glancing around. The area was deserted, but he couldn’t help but wish he was hidden away.

“Of course. How long has it been since your last heat?” The doctor asked, gesturing to Hux to lie back. Settling down, Hux felt relief sink into his stomach as the doctor tugged the curtain closed.

“It’s been three weeks. And no, I have not been on any suppressors since the last heat a year ago.” Hux muttered, staring at the ceiling.

“So do you just need the pregnancy test or are there other concerns you have?” The doctor asked, gently pressing on Hux’s stomach.

“I need the test and if I am pregnant, I have been significantly more exhausted than I was with Rue.” Hux admitted, rubbing his forehead.

“We will start with the pregnancy test then discuss where to go from there.” The doctor said, picking up a syringe. Hux held his breath as blood was taken, closing his eyes.

“Tell me more about your exhaustion.” Hux cracked an eye to look at the doctor who was loading the blood to be analyzed.

“I can’t stay upright for very long, I feel like I never sleep anymore.” Hux confessed, rubbing his forehead.

“Any changes to your appetite or diet?” Hux forced himself to sit up, his hands shaking slightly from the effort.

“None. I suppose I’ve been craving fruits more than normal.” Hux could tell he was swaying slightly. The doctor quickly felt for his pulse, counting under his breath. Before he could ask another question, the results from the pregnancy test pinged.  Turning, the doctor printed out the page, handing it to Hux.

 

\---

 

Kylo looked up quickly as Hux walked into the room. Hux slowly walked over, sitting down next to him on the edge of the couch. The fear and uncertainty pouring off Hux made Kylo’s head spin, his stomach clenching uncomfortably. Kylo stayed silent as Hux seemed to struggle for words. Rue was already down for a nap. Kylo finally noticed the paper in Hux’s hands.

“Hux, what’s going on?” Kylo asked, slipping an arm around Hux’s waist. Hux hesitated, his eyes still focused on his hands. Kylo caught Hux’s chin, turning the ginger’s head to look at him.

“Kylo, I don’t know how to say this.” Hux started, still not looking up. Kylo leaned in, giving him a deep kiss. Hux clung to him, tugging Kylo closer.

“I love you Hux.” Kylo whispered, kissing the tip of Hux’s nose.

“It’s twins.” Hux said abruptly. Kylo stopped, blinking. Hux sat back, watching Kylo who was struggling to process what he had been told.

“What’s twins?” He finally asked, taking Hux’s hand carefully. Sighing, Hux placed Kylo’s hand on his stomach.

“You could have warned me that twins ran in your family.” Hux’s tone changed suddenly, the fear evaporating into amused but cautious joy. Kylo blinked, his eyes darting between his hand and the grin that was slowly spreading across Hux’s face.

“What?” Kylo asked, frowning at Hux. Hux glanced purposefully at Kylo’s hand on his stomach before looking back up.

“Twins.” Hux said, his smile fading. Kylo felt shock set in as he realized what Hux meant. Unable to stop the tears, Kylo tugged Hux into his lap, hugging him tightly. Hux snuggled more firmly against Kylo, feeling the alpha’s body shake slightly.

“You’re pregnant.” Kylo whispered, his hands shaking as he lifted one to push Hux’s hair back.

“Five weeks.” Hux murmured, feeling his stomach again. Kylo’s hand joined his as he was tugged in for another kiss.  Kylo carefully moved Hux to straddle his lap, his hands roaming over Hux’s body before he pulled away suddenly.

“So what does this mean for you going off planet?” Kylo asked, pushing Hux’s shirt up to stare at the still flat stomach.

“I can still go off planet for the next few months but I will need supervision.” Hux murmured, kissing Kylo’s forehead.

“What do you mean?” Kylo asked, looking up and frowning.

“Having twins means that I am more prone to becoming exhausted and potentially fainting. So much of my energy is going to the twins.” Hux explained, “They won’t know the toll it will take on me for another few months when they are bigger.”

“I am not letting you out of my sight.” Kylo growled, his arms wrapping protectively around Hux.

“Kylo, there is always someone near me. I will be fine.” Hux chided, smirking as Kylo stubbornly shook his head.

“No. Someone near you isn’t good enough.” Kylo grumbled, rubbing Hux’s back gently, “I am not leaving your side.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo swore he could see the slight rounding in Hux’s belly as his mate stretched to reach his overcoat. He could feel the force pulse from the two lives growing inside Hux. Getting up, he crossed to Hux, pulling Hux against his chest.

“How are you feeling?” Kylo asked, running his hands over Hux’s belly. He was surprised at how firm it was.

“Tired but fine. I think they finally got the mix of vitamins right.” Hux murmured, “You worry very loudly.”

“What?” He asked, frowning. Hux turned around, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck.

“The babies are force sensitive and they project emotions. Rue blocked me from anyone pushing into my mind. I’m almost terrified to see what else the twins will do.” Hux groaned, slipping out of Kylo’s grasp. Draping the coat over his shoulders, Kylo couldn’t help but be reminded of the days of Hux’s great speeches.

“We don’t have to go to the meeting today.” Kylo murmured, wrapping his arms around Hux again.

“I should get out. I’m sure that the gossips are already debating if you have moved on from me.” Hux sighed, straightening Kylo’s robes again. Kylo sighed, shaking his head. Pressing a kiss onto Hux’s temple, Kylo stepped back to let Hux check on Rue again. The baby was still sleeping, his dark hair peeking out from under a blanket. Hux tucked the blanket down away from his face, smiling as Rue turned, sighing and grabbing his finger.

“It’s not too late to cancel.” Hux laughed, shaking his head.

“No, your mother is too excited to watch Rue. I won’t deny her that.” Hux sighed, straightening. The two left when Leia appeared, Kylo leading Hux out of their quarters, Phasma at their side, watching for threats. He felt Hux grab hold of his sleeve on the transport shuttle. Kylo wrapped his arm around Hux, reaching out to find the ginger already exhausted.

“We can go home.” Kylo repeated, glancing around. Phasma nodded, sitting up straight. Hux shook his head, forcing himself to sit upright. Exchanging a look with Phasma, Kylo scooped up Hux as the transport stopped, cradling his mate in his arms. He walked confidently into the senate dome, nodding to the other senators who called out to him. Finding the meeting room quickly, Kylo ignored the other people in the room. Settling Hux in a chair, Kylo felt Hux’s pulse, pressing a kiss onto his forehead before taking a seat next to Hux. He was surprised to find Hux reaching for his hand but he gripped Hux’s tightly.

“Thank you for joining us Hux.” Luke murmured, smiling at Hux, “Kylo, it isn’t necessary for you to sit in.”

“It is. I’m here to support my mate.” Kylo explained, trusting Luke wouldn’t press the issue. They moved on quickly, everyone accepting Kylo’s presence. Letting his mind wander, Kylo tried to construct a plan to move back to Naboo. He could holo in to any meeting, be able to take care of all his business remotely. Then he could spend the rest of his time with Hux and their children. Hux tugged at his mind and Kylo could feel Hux fading quickly.

“Excuse me, gentleman, but I need to escort my mate home now.” Kylo said, standing quickly. Everyone looked surprised but Luke stood as well, quickly thanking Hux for his insight before leading the other three men out of the room.

“Just tired or more?” Kylo asked, kneeling in front of Hux.

“Tired.” Hux whispered, his arms shaking as they wrapped around Kylo, pulling the man closer. Kylo’s worry spiked as Hux tucked his face into Kylo’s neck. “Home.” Kylo quickly lifted Hux, barely able to keep from running back to the shuttle.

“You should have reached out sooner.” He grumbled, feeling Hux’s body shake from the effort to cling to Kylo.

“S’ too much.” Hux slurred, his hands twisting in Kylo’s robe. Before they could even leave the building, Hux was fast asleep. Kylo slowed as he boarded the shuttle, almost surprised to find Luke there.

“He is expecting again, isn’t he?” Luke asked once the ship had started moving.

“Yes, only 10 weeks.” Kylo murmured, rubbing Hux’s cheek.

“How many this time?” Kylo hesitated at the question, sparing his uncle a glance.

“It’s still too early for us to say.” He said, not looking away. His uncle nodded, breaking eye contact.

“Have you given any consideration to having Rue trained?” Luke asked, staring at his hands. He didn’t look up as anger rippled off Kylo.

“I am not sending any one of my children away.” Kylo growled, his arms tightening around Hux. Both men paused as Hux sighed, turning slightly to press more firmly against Kylo’s chest. Luke and Kylo sat in silence the rest of the time, Kylo ignoring Luke as he carried Hux inside, making his way to their apartment quickly. He gave Leia what he hoped was a reassuring smile, carrying Hux to their bed. Stripping off Hux’s decorative uniform, Kylo pulled the quilt over Hux.

“How was Rue?” He asked returning to the sitting room. Leia smiled as Rue shrieked, crawling over to Kylo.

“He was sad you and Hux left but he has been wonderful. He ate an hour ago.” Leia was beaming as she watched Kylo scoop Rue into his arms. “How is Hux?”

“Fine, just overexerted himself.” Kylo said, focusing on Rue who blinked at him before waving his arms, beaming.

“How far along?” Leia asked. Kylo looked up quickly, bewildered that so many people had already figured it out. Leia waved her hand, raising a single eyebrow, “Please, with the amount of force energy that is coming off Hux, any force sensitive individual can tell.”

“He’s 10 weeks. Twins.” Kylo said curtly, turning his attention back to Rue. He could feel Leia’s excitement, not looking up. He heard her get up, her hand resting on his shoulder before she left. As Rue yawned, Kylo got up, carrying Rue to the bedroom where Hux was sprawled in bed. Nudging Hux onto his side, Kylo settled down to sit next to his sleeping mate. Rue twisted in Kylo’s arms, reaching out for Hux. Setting Rue down, Kylo smirked as Rue crawled to snuggle against Hux’s chest, his small hand grabbing a hold of Hux’s undershirt. Crossing the room quickly, Kylo stripped off the extravagant robes, tossing them on the ground. Hux would undoubtedly give him a lecture about hanging them up but all that mattered was getting back to his mate.

Grabbing his data pad, Kylo flipped through the notes of what he had missed at the senate hearing that day. Frowning as he saw a message from Mitaka intended for Hux. Opening it, Kylo read what he could only assume was meant to be a love letter. He tried to keep his rage contained, nearly hurling the data pad across the room. Struck by curiosity, Kylo decided to search for other messages from the man. There were only a few, most relating to dismantling the First Order, but one stood out. It was attempting to explain why Hux had chosen the wrong man to mate with, the wrong man to father his children. Kylo stood quickly, pushing some pillows against Hux’s back to make sure he didn’t roll over. Pacing, he tried to formulate a plan.

“You think too loudly.” Kylo jumped, whipping back around to stare at Hux. Walking back to bed, Kylo sat down, not looking at Hux immediately.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked, rubbing Hux’s shoulder. Hux nodded, reaching up to cup Kylo’s cheek.

“Don’t worry about Mitaka.” Hux murmured, slipping his hand into Kylo’s hair. Kylo leaned down, kissing Hux deeply. He grinned as Hux’s hand tightened in his hair, pulling Kylo down.

“He’s sending you love letters.” Kylo grumbled, pulling back and resting his forehead against Hux’s. Hux huffed unhappily, trying to return to kissing.

“He’s an idiot.” Hux finally said, “Ignore him.” Kylo gave Hux a deep kiss before pulling away again, smirking as Hux glared at him.

“He is telling you that you are with the wrong man. I can’t ignore that.” Kylo murmured, watching Hux roll his eyes.

“I am pregnant with your children. Again. Is it good enough that I think I’m with the right man?” Hux muttered, tugging Kylo back down for another kiss. Kylo let Hux control it the best he could, trying to roll over.

“But I really ought to make sure Mitaka knows that.” Kylo whispered, “And you aren’t supposed to be on your back.” Kylo sat back, watching Hux roll his eyes in frustration. Settling back down, Hux rubbed his stomach gently.

“Fine. Do whatever you deem necessary.” Hux grumbled, glancing at Kylo. The grin turned feral as the man stood quickly.

“I will be back.” Leaving before Hux could change his mind, Kylo was off the bed, tossing an open robe over his shoulders. Somehow his saber was in hand and Kylo had no trouble making his way to the chambers Mitaka was sharing with the rest of the forgiven First Order crew. Throwing open the door, he was pleased that they all jumped, minor terror spreading through the room.

“Mitaka, you and I need to have a few words provided you can explain why I should let you live.” Kylo growled, almost pleased to see the others glare at the man.

“My lord, I don’t know what you mean.” Mitaka stammered, wisely setting aside his glass. Kylo raised his hand, Mitaka pulled across the room. Holding the smaller man by his throat, Kylo could feel Mitaka’s pulse spike under his fingers.

“No I don’t suppose a man who lacks honor sees the error in attempting to seduce another’s mate.” Kylo purred, watching Mitaka gasp for air. The man was trying to speak but Kylo squeezed a little tighter before easing off.

“You don’t deserve a good man like him.” Mitaka coughed, attempting to pry Kylo’s hand off his neck.

“Don’t deserve?” Kylo asked before laughing, “Hux is right. You are an idiot.” Mitaka gasped, his eyes focusing over Kylo’s shoulders. Turning to look, Kylo was surprised to see his mate leaning against the door frame with Rue, still sleeping, tucked against his chest. Hux hadn’t bothered to put any more clothes on and Kylo felt the lust stir in Mitaka as he stared at Hux in shorts and undershirt.

“Sir, please, you have to see how poor a choice he is.” Mitaka half shouted before Kylo threw him across the room. Hux’s hand was on Kylo’s shoulder to prevent the furious alpha from moving. Kylo wasn’t sure when Hux had moved, calming himself as he felt Hux lean in closer. Mitaka struggled to his feet, keeping his distance from Kylo.

“I do not, nor have I ever, required your approval of my decisions, Lieutenant.” Hux snapped, pressing against Kylo’s side. Kylo was momentarily distracted as he felt Rue’s soft breath on his arm, looking down to smile at the sleeping child.

“But sir, you can’t trust him that much to assume he wouldn’t destroy everything.” Mitaka argued, taking a step forward. Kylo’s eyes flashed an unspeakable emotion before Mitaka was lifted again, slammed against the wall by the Force. Everyone paused as Rue let out a small cry, the tiny force user turning his face into Hux’s shoulder. Mitaka fell as Kylo turned to focus on his family. Shock filled the room as Kylo suddenly stooped, arms wrapping around Hux. Lowering them slowly, Kylo knelt, guiding Hux to sit on his knee.

“I’m fine.” Hux breathed, his head resting on Kylo’s shoulder.

“No you aren’t.” Kylo whispered, kissing Hux’s temple, “What isn’t right?”

“My back hurts and everything is still unsettled.” Hux murmured, shifting Rue slightly. Kylo glanced up as Vos knelt next to them.

“What can we do, sir?” She asked, watching Hux’s face.

“Keep a muzzle on Mitaka?” Kylo suggested, making Hux laugh.

“I may require more help watching Rue now.” Hux admitted, looking up. Phasma tipped her head, staring at him intently.

“What aren’t you telling us?” She asked, a knowing smile tugging at her lips. Hux sighed, looking at Kylo.

“We are expecting twins.” Kylo grinned, his arms tightening around Hux. He could see the look of horror on Mitaka’s face as everyone else gathered around to congratulate them. Focusing his thoughts, Kylo shoved an image into Mitaka’s head. Hux reaching out, begging for Kylo to come back to bed. Hux smiling and wrapping his arms around Kylo and kiss him deeply. Hux’s murmured confession that he has always loved Kylo. Mitaka paled even more, shaking his head as he backed away. Hux caught Kylo’s attention again as he nuzzled in.

“We should go back.” Hux whispered, pressing against Kylo’s side.

“Let me.” Kylo lifted Hux easily, careful to keep Rue’s weight off Hux’s belly. Vox and Thanisson swore to come visit the next day and watch Rue, Phasma already turning to confront Mitaka.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo insisted on taking Hux to the doctor every week. Hux rolled his eyes but allowed Kylo to worry over him.

 

 

Hux bent over the sink in the refresher, ridding himself of the rest of his breakfast. Kylo was hovering in the door, offering to get the doctor. Hux had waived him off, Kylo’s concern growing. There was no way this was normal.

 

 

All Kylo wanted to do was touch Hux; feel his mate’s skin stretching to accommodate their children. He wished he could keep Hux in bed all day, feeling the twins reach out to him with their energy.

 

 

Kylo froze as he felt something move. Hux had laughed at his expression, pulled Kylo’s hand back down. Kylo decided suddenly that it was his favorite thing, touching Hux’s growing belly as much as he could.

 

\---

 

 “This Senate cannot ignore the threat that is posed by allowing former officers of the First Order resuming their civilian life! I dare the former General to convince us that he is ‘reformed’.” Kylo could feel the tension rolling off Hux as they listened to the new young senator shout. Hux carefully stood, glancing back at Kylo who nodded. The pod Hux was standing in moved forward, Hux swaying a bit at the sudden movement.

“Lucky then that I can be here to answer to your accusations.” Hux said tightly, his hands gripping the railing tightly. Phasma’s hand on Kylo’s arm was the only thing that kept him from standing as well. Kylo watched his mate closely, leaning forward in his seat. As Hux shot back answers at the senator, Kylo tried to keep Hux’s temper at bay. The twins latched onto his force energy, their excitement  overwhelming. Kylo grinned as he felt the twins wrap around him. Their happiness was infectious. Wrenching his attention away, Kylo focused on Hux. His mate was still tightly gripping the railing, but his posture was significantly less rigid. Frowning slightly, Kylo cast his gaze around the room, finding the young senator who was antagonizing his mate. Narrowing his eyes, he focused on the man, finding instantly that he was the son of two Rebellion supporters, their fear of the First Order taught to him from infancy. Kylo scowled as he turned his attention back to Hux. In an instant, terror overwhelmed his system before his mind went blank. Hux crumpled to the floor of the pod, not moving. Time seemed to stand still as Kylo forcefully took over command of his pod, his eyes on his mate’s body, shouting for Hux to answer him. Leaping between the pods, Kylo carefully gathered Hux into his arms, feeling Hux’s weak breath on his cheek and the twins force energy pulse.

“This interrogation is over.” Kylo snarled, glaring around the room.

“Senator Ren?” One woman’s voice asked, sounding hesitant.

“My mate is pregnant. This was too much stress. I need a doctor!” Kylo shouted. Phasma leapt into the other pod, carefully piloting it back to base. Kylo ignored everyone around him as he smoothed Hux’s hair down.

“Vos is getting the doctor. They are on the way here now.” Phasma’s voice was quiet. Hux started stirring in Kylo’s arms, moaning softly. Shushing him, Kylo tried to cradle Hux the best he could. When the doctor finally arrived, Hux was nearly awake. Vos took her place next to Phasma, both glaring out at the senators who were still craning their necks for a view. Kylo carefully lifted Hux as the doctor ordered, carrying him through the hall.

Kylo carefully set Hux down on the hospital bed, taking a step away as the doctor moved closer. Kylo ran his hand through his hair, watching Hux’s face. Hux was carefully checked, the doctor feeling over the growing baby bump. Hux rolled over, tucking himself into the light bedding. Kylo didn’t realize he was pacing until Phasma caught his arm.

“Hux needs you.” She whispered, nodding to the ginger. The doctor didn’t look up as Kylo took Hux’s hand, pressing his lips against Hux’s knuckles.  Hux let out a soft sigh, smile pulling at his lips as he fell asleep.

“He is fine, the twins are safe.” The doctor took a step back, handing Kylo the newest scans. Skimming the document quickly, Kylo was relieved to see that the twins were growing normally despite Hux’s elevated hormones levels.

“What caused this?” Kylo asked, frowning. The doctor huffed, shaking his head.

“There is no clear cause. The senate hearing did not help his stress level and I have been monitoring his hormone levels. I believe he may need to be on bed rest. His body is attempting to handle the development of the twins.” The doctor explained, “Do you have any concerns, Senator Ren?”

“I’m just concerned that he is pushing himself too hard.” Kylo muttered, smoothing down Hux’s hair.

“To be completely honest, sir, he probably is. I’ve cautioned him about it already but perhaps it will mean more coming from you.” The doctor suggested. Nodding, Kylo bent to kiss Hux’s forehead. Hux roused himself to clumsily pet Kylo’s cheek before falling back asleep. Reaching out a hand, Kylo pulled another bed from across the room, not taking his eyes off Hux as he settled down on the bed. Pressing himself against Hux’s back, Kylo nuzzled the back of his neck, kissing the faint bonding mark peeking out from under Hux’s collar.

“Do you want this ward secured?” Phasma asked, drawing his attention.

“Yes, I won’t move Hux until he is awake and ready.” Kylo murmured, running his hand down Hux’s side. Nodding, Phasma led Vos out of the room. Kylo reached out, finding the twins easily. Their energy was wrapped around Hux, pulsing with fear. Soothing them, Kylo wrapped his arm around Hux, forcing his own fear deep inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux woke, blinking in the dim light. This wasn’t his bed. Trying to shift, Hux was surprised to feel Kylo’s arm tighten and force him back into position.

“Kylo, let me up, my back hurts.” Hux groaned, rubbing his forehead. There was ruffle of bedding as Kylo sat up quickly.

“Gods, Hux, how do you feel?” Kylo hissed, cupping Hux’s face. Scowling, Hux reached up to touch Kylo’s cheek.

“My back hurts, the room feels like it’s moving, and I’m kriffing hungry. Where is Rue?” Hux asked, tracing Kylo’s lips with his thumb. Kylo leaned down quickly, kissing Hux as hard as he dared.

 

 

Kylo paced outside the bedroom door as Hux carefully changed into the robes. Hux insisted on changing himself, reminding Kylo that he had been through pregnancy once before. Hux sighed, jerking his head. Kylo dashed in, helping Hux get dressed.

 

 

Kylo settled on the floor, his hands outstretched to support Rue. Hux was lying on the couch, watching fondly as Rue took a hesitant step, his small hands clutching Kylo’s.

 

 

Leia could feel the joy and pride growing as she watched her son lead his son around slowly, stooped and holding Rue’s hands. Rey was twitching next to her and Leia gave her a look. She could feel the unsure feelings rise from the young girl as she watched. Taking Rey’s hand, Leia nodded her reassurance.

 

 

Kylo could feel Hux’s displeasure. Bed rest. Certainly not what he had expected nor wanted. How could he be expected to take care of Rue when he was confined to his bed for a majority of the day? Kylo tried to send reassuring feelings, his feelings mixing with the twins, attempting to change Hux’s mind.

 

 

Hux pushed himself out of bed, one hand supporting his back as he slowly stretched. The twins shifted, pushing against his insides. Wincing Hux ran a hand over his stomach, smirking as they moved forward, happiness being projected to him. Grabbing a dressing robe, Hux tugged it on, avoiding the bathroom. He hated looking at himself, his body looked even less like his own now. Wandering out to the sitting room, he found Kylo sitting on the floor with Rue babbling away. Rue shrieked happily as he spied Hux, getting up and toddling over.

“Hello darling.” Hux murmured, carefully picking up Rue.  He felt Kylo’s flash of fear but he settled the child onto his hip, walking over to the couch.

“Shouldn’t you be at the senate?” Hux asked, glancing at Kylo as he slowly sank down, putting down Rue as he started to squirm. Running his fingers through the mess of unruly dark curls, Hux was struck at how much Rue looked like Kylo.

“I have been allowed leave to care for you.” Kylo murmured, reaching out to touch Hux’s knee. Shaking his head, Hux reached for the tray of fruit that was sitting out. Selecting a large brightly colored piece, Hux scooted back on the couch so he could lean back. Everything still hurt but he had been reassured that it was all normal. Being twice the size as he had been with Rue didn’t help anything.

“Do you have to holo in?” Hux asked, focusing on Kylo. Kylo scooted closer to press against Hux, kissing his cheek.

“I will, for at least three sessions a week but that’s all.” Kylo nuzzled the bonding mark on Hux’s shoulder. Sighing, Hux shook his head, taking Kylo’s hand.

“Do you have any meetings or responsibilities today?” Hux asked, sitting up to take the toy Rue was offering. Kylo rubbed his back, watching Hux’s movement’s closely.

“None, I am all yours today.” Kylo grinned, seeing the corners of Hux’s mouth turn up.

“Good.” Hux purred, sitting back. Leaning forward, Kylo scooped up Rue, pressing a kiss onto the little boys’ cheek. Rue giggled, wiggling to lean down and petting Hux’s belly gently. Hux could feel the force energy mixing, Rue sending the twins his excitement. The pulses of pure emotion washed over Hux who was sent reeling from all the residual energy.

“Rue, not now, little one, your mother can’t handle it now.” Kylo murmured, pulling Rue away and blocking some of the emotion from Hux. Tipping his head back, Hux raised one hand to rub his forehead, well aware that he was shaking. Kylo was quickly in his head, searching for any sources of discomfort.

“I’m just tired, Rue. I promise.” Hux reached out blindly and cupping Rue’s cheek. Small hands patted his wrist and Hux smiled as he felt Rue carefully reach out.

“Mama?” Rue asked, drawing Hux’s complete attention. Forcing his eyes open, Hux smiled weakly at Rue, carefully leaning over to kiss Rue’s forehead. Kylo pressed against Hux’s side, running his hand over the twins.

 

\---

 

Hux settled back against the plush pillows, letting out a deep breath as he relaxed. He could tell that Thannison and Vos were watching him carefully.

“How are you feeling sir?” Vos asked, sitting forward.

“Just tired. Twins are much harder than one.” Hux admitted, letting his head tip back. The twins shifted, pressing forward against his body. Hux tried to soothe them, rubbing his stomach.

“How are they doing?” She asked, smiling at him encouragingly.

“They are very active. I’m surprised I haven’t felt more Force energy from them. Rue wouldn’t stop making things happen.” Hux looked over at the small boy. Rue looked up and shrieked happily, slowly walking over. Hux helped him onto the couch, hugging Rue tightly.

“How is bedrest?” Thannison asked, smirking as Hux turned to glare at him.

“Kriffing ridiculous. I understand why but I feel so useless.” Hux sighed, focusing on Rue who was walking across the cushions.

“Is it better for the twins?” Hux glanced back, the tension bleeding out of his body.

“It is. As much as I give up focusing on everything else, the more the twins can continue to develop. I’ve been warned that I will probably go into early labor with them.” Hux admitted, looking down.

“Will that even be safe?” Vos asked, sounding horrified.

“Apparently so. They believe that the twins will be much smaller than Rue was.” Hux said, looking up as the door opened. Phasma and Mitaka walked in, Phasma quickly crossing to scoop up Rue. Mitaka looked away from Hux, focusing on the floor. Hux reached out for Kylo, finding his mate in the refresher. He could feel Kylo’s amusement, shaking his head.

“How are the little ones today?” Phasma asked, patting his stomach. Hux rolled his eyes, smirking at her.

“Rue does know how to walk now.” He reminded her, watching Rue wiggle happily.

“He does but that doesn’t mean I can’t still carry my favorite nephew.” Hux laughed, shaking his head.

“The twins are as active as ever. They like having people around.” Hux didn’t add that they loved hearing Kylo’s voice the most. Mitaka was slowly walking closer, barely looking at Hux.

“Has their force energy changed at all?” Phasma asked, sitting next to Vos. Rue reached out for her, grabbing the offered hand tightly. Everyone watched as he reached out one small hand, the ball lying on the floor shifting as he tried to pull it closer.

“Theirs hasn’t, but Rue is getting much stronger.” Kylo said, pushing the door open and walking over to Hux. Mitaka twitched, not looking up as Rue let out a shriek of joy. Kylo levitated the ball to Rue who caught it, giggling. Kylo sat down next to Hux, nuzzling his temple.

“You should be pregnant with my children.” Everyone froze as Mitaka finally spoke up. Hux was pleased to see the rest of the crew roll their eyes and shake their heads. He tried not to laugh as the ball hit the side of Mitaka’s head, Rue’s giggle giving him away. Kylo wrapped his arm around Hux, petting the twins before he focused on Mitaka.

“Come again, Dopheld?” Kylo asked, the taunting lilt in his voice giving him away. Hux pinched his leg before wincing as the twins pressed back against his insides. Kylo’s hands were back on his stomach, trying to coax the twins forward.

“You are not a good man for him.” Mitaka muttered, staring at his boots.

“We’ve had this discussion, Mitaka.” Hux grumbled, resting against Kylo’s side.

“You have?” Kylo asked, turning to look at Hux. Hux frowned at him, nodding, before turning back to Mitaka.

“I don’t think you have thought it through.” Mitaka started his argument again.

“Stop. If I didn’t think he was a good father for my children, I wouldn’t have let him impregnate me. Again. He is my choice.” Kylo felt pride swell in his heart, cuddling Hux closer to him.

“Were things different-“ Mitaka attempted to change the direction of questioning, stopping as Hux held a hand up.

“Things are not and I will not be leaving him for any reason. Kylo is my mate.” Hux said, trying to relax back.

“How are you feeling?” Kylo asked, pressing his forehead against Hux’s forehead.

“My back hurts.” Hux complained softly, looking up at Kylo.

“Do you need to lay down?” Kylo asked, scooting up. Hux nodded, letting Kylo support his back as he stood slowly.

“Do you want us to leave?” Vos asked, half standing.

“No, not at all. Rue needs more people around.” Hux said, smiling at them. Rue waved at him happily before turning back to Phasma. Kylo kissed Hux’s head once Hux had settled in bed, dimming the lights and walking back out.

“How is he, truly?” Kylo watched Vos as she rolled the ball back to Rue.

“Tired. The twins are taking a lot out of him. As much as he complains about the bedrest, I think it was the best thing for him.” Kylo admitted, sitting back down.

“How much longer does he have?” Thannison asked, glancing at the door.

“He is seven months now, and they don’t expect him to make it too much further.” Kylo ran a hand through his hair. He could tell Phasma was watching him and he met her gaze.

“You worry too much.” She said, smiling at him encouragingly. Kylo huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.

“You were there for his last time, this is the first time I’ve been with him for all of this.” Kylo reminded her, grinning at Rue who shrieked again. Rue wiggled out of Phasma’s arms, walking back to his father. Mitaka watched him sadly, Kylo picking up on the wistful dreams of his own children. Frowning, Kylo scooped Rue up, kissing his cheek.

“Hux is a strong man. Don’t doubt his love and his strength.” Phasma said, nodding to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo glared at the petite brunette. He still didn’t trust her. The uncertainty and distrust was rolling off her as well as she stared at his face. Kylo knew she was looking over the scar she had made.

“If you have something to say, don’t bother holding your tongue.” He murmured, narrowing his eyes. Phasma was in helping Hux to dress for the day, as Hux was too tired to manage much on his own anymore.

“You don’t deserve any of the happiness you have.” Rey said bluntly, glaring at him. Kylo smirked, feeling her temper flare.

“Careful you don’t stray from the Jedi path. Rage is of the Sith.” He reminded her, the grin growing as he watched her fists clench.

“You don’t deserve any of this. Not a child who loves you, not a mate, not the forgiveness. You should have been executed.” She snapped, glaring at him. Kylo raised a single eyebrow, closing the book in front of him.

“I’m sure you would have loved to cut me down in front of a crowd.” He murmured, standing slowly.

“I would have seen you ruined.” She was shaking with rage. Neither moved as the main doors opened.

“Rey, what is this?” Kylo was sure that he would have seen Luke’s look of shock and disappointment but his eyes never left the angry girl before him.

“He should be dead!” She shouted, her hand shaking as she pointed at him. Kylo glanced away as the bedroom door opened, Hux freezing as he stared at Kylo.

“He has given up his ways, as has Hux. Both have been absolved by the Senate as well as by Leia.” Luke tried to step closer but was held at bay by the Force. Kylo risked looking away to pull the door closed, locking Hux in the bedroom. Rey threw him against the wall in that moment, Kylo felt the bones in his chest shift under the force of her anger.

“Rey! Put him down this instant!” Leia shouted, her panic taking over. Rey paused and Kylo threw her off, noticing suddenly that Rue was in the room. The small boy was staring at Kylo, fear in his eyes. Kylo tried to send reassurance and love to Rue but Rey lashed out, forcing him back against the wall. Luke and Leia were shouting at her to let him go but Kylo could only focus on his son. Rey paused as Phasma kicked the door open, panic on her face.

“We need a doctor! Now!” As Rey turned back to him, Kylo was surprised to watch her topple off her feet. Rue was on his feet, tears on his face, hand outstretched. Kylo was across the room before she could get up, scooping up his son. Luke nodded to him, using the force to pin Rey to the floor.

“Take care of your mate.” Luke murmured, waving his hand at Kylo.

“Phasma, what’s happening?” Kylo called, not looking away from Rey. Rue was sobbing, burying his face in Kylo’s neck.

“Hux is in labor!” She shouted, Kylo could hear Hux moan in pain. Grabbing his tablet, Kylo summoned the doctor to their rooms. Grabbing Rey, Kylo tossed her out, Rue still tucked against his chest. Dashing to the room, Kylo touched Hux’s face carefully.

“Breathe, darling, breathe.” Kylo murmured, pulling some of Hux’s pain away. Rue whimpered, reaching out. Hux leaned in, pressing a kiss onto Rue’s cheek, eyes glazed over.

“It’s too early.” Hux whispered, “This is too early.” Kylo glanced up as the doctor hurried into the room, quickly taking Hux’s pulse.

“How close are the contractions, Hux?” The doctor asked, typing on his data pad quickly. Hux reached out, grabbing Kylo’s hand and squeezing tightly.

“Far too quick. This is all too soon.” Hux groaned, tipping his head back.

“We will have time to get to the medbay.” The doctor glanced at Phasma who quickly helped Hux to his feet. Kylo watched in horror as Hux grimaced in pain. The shout of pain terrified Kylo more than he wanted to admit, clutching Rue to his chest as he followed Hux out of the room. His mother appeared at his side, pulling Rue out of his arms.

“Follow Hux. Call when you are ready.” Kylo dashed over to wrap his arm around Hux’s waist, supporting his weight carefully.

“Where’s Rue?” Hux asked, gripping Kylo’s arm tightly. Wincing, Kylo pushed into Hux’s mind, taking as much of the pain from Hux as he could.

“With my mother, how are you?” Kylo asked, pressing a kiss against Hux’s temple that was already slick with sweat.

“This is all too early. Kriffing hells, it hurts.” Hux paused, leaning heavily against Kylo as another contraction pulsed through his body.

“What can I do?” Kylo asked, trying to push his own panic down.

“Stay with me.” Hux groaned, nuzzling against Kylo’s chin, “And stop panicking.”

“I can’t help it; I wasn’t here for this last time.” Kylo whispered, supporting Hux as much as he could. Their progress was slow, Hux pausing to breathe through his contractions.

“This will only get more intense.” Hux warned, smirking as Kylo blanched.

“What the hell does that mean?” Kylo demanded, looking between Hux and Phasma who had jogged back to them.

“He nearly broke my hand with Rue. Good luck, Senator.” Phasma grinned, winking at Hux, “The doctor is getting a private room ready for you.”

“Good, get me there now.” Hux grumbled, wrapping his arm around Kylo. Pressing his lips against Hux’s temple, Kylo ushered him down the hall as quickly as he could. Hux tugged him to a stop, gasping in pain.

“How bad was it from Rue?” Kylo asked, petting Hux’s hair.

“Rue took hours. I had never felt pain like that.” Hux admitted, straightening slowly. “This is already going quicker. Stop panicking, it’s overwhelming.”

“Can’t help it.” Kylo scowled, “My mate is in labor and I can’t make this any faster or easier for you.”

“You being here makes this easier.” Hux pressed a gentle kiss against Kylo’s cheek, tugging him along the hall.

 

 

“Fuck all this. Fucking hurts!” Hux snarled, his grip on Kylo’s hand increasing. Kylo winced as he felt the bones shift, knowing that Hux’s pain was more.

“You are doing so well.” Kylo tried to reassure his mate, fear for Hux overwhelming his senses. The twins were reaching out, curious and nervous. Kylo focused on them, reaching out a hand to gently rub Hux’s stomach. He could feel the muscles ripple, tightening with another contraction.

“Fuck off.” Hux growled, his head tipping back. Grinning, Kylo watched Hux’s face relax as the contraction passed.

“It’s almost time to push, Hux.” The doctor said, moving away. Hux let out a small whine, wincing.

“You are doing so well.” Kylo gave Hux’ hand a squeeze.

“Remember that I love you, you scruffy nerfhearder.” Hux whispered, glancing over at Kylo.

“I love you too, my dearest.” Kylo murmured, kissing Hux’s knuckles.

Hux’s shouts of pain were ringing in Kylo’s ears as he tried to send all his strength to Hux. He watched in shock as a medical droid came forward, preparing to catch the baby. Kylo could feel the force energy pulse as the baby let out its first cry. He quickly took the baby from the droid, staring down at the squalling baby girl.

“Hux, our daughter! Look at her!” Kylo exclaimed, beaming at Hux. His mate reached out, panting for breath. He brushed his fingers over her small cheek, the baby pausing to draw a breath. Hux’s face twisted in pain as another contraction tightened everything. Kylo tucked their daughter against his chest, grabbing Hux’s hand again. He wasn’t prepared for Hux to clamp down on his hand, nearly breaking it. Kylo could do nothing to stop the pain as Hux tried to push the baby out. Panic washed over Hux’s body, Kylo’s eyes widening as he tried to feel what was wrong. The droid quickly handed him the second baby before moving aside as the doctor dashed in. Kylo was nudged out of the way as the sheet was pulled down further. The red splashed on the sheet made him freeze, Kylo felt the blood drain from his face.

“Kylo?” Hux whimpered, reaching out. Kylo shuffled closer, letting Hux touch both twins. The girl let out a small cry as Kylo was nudged out of the way. Kylo reached out with the force, terrified as he felt Hux’s life force slipping away. Hux was shaking but he tried to keep his eyes open, focusing on the two babies tucked against Kylo’s chest. Kylo blinked hard as he heard the doctor call for bacta numb and sedatives.

“Don’t you dare give up.” Kylo ordered, trying to reach out again. He managed to take Hux’s hand, gripping it tightly.

“Kylo, please. I love you.” Hux’s voice was weak, Kylo could feel the twins tugging at his attention.

“You aren’t going anywhere. You are going to be fine.” Kylo tried to keep his voice from shaking.

“I love you.” Hux repeated, his eyes drooping. Stooping, Kylo pressed his lips against Hux’s forehead.

“I love you too.” Kylo whispered, feeling Hux slip away further. “No, no, no. Hux please, stay with me.” Stumbling backwards, Kylo collapsed in a chair. A small cry drew his attention. Focusing on the twins as the doctors kept moving around Hux, Kylo was surprised to see the fiery patch of hair on the boy. The girl had his dark hair but as she looked up at him, crying, he could see that she had Hux’s eyes. Looking back up at Hux, Kylo focused on his face. Hux’s life force was still pulsing faintly, not fading away but not getting stronger.


	7. Chapter 7

Hux felt the pain leave his body in a hurry. Forcing his eyes open, he was surprised to see the stars stretched out around him. There was a woman standing near him, smiling softly.

“Who are you?” Hux asked, sitting up. Glancing down, he was surprised to find himself fully dressed, the simple robe moving with him easily.

“My name is Padme. How are you feeling?” She said, her hands twisting as she looked over his body.

“Fine. Which isn’t right. Am I dead?” Hux asked. His hands moved to press against his flat stomach.

“No, you aren’t. You are caught in between life and death.” Padme said, reaching out. Hux scowled at her hand before allowing her to help him stand.

“How is that possible?” He demanded, frowning at her. He was bothered that she hadn’t stopped smiling at him. The smile didn’t reach her eyes though. She looked sad.

“Your mate is very desperate to keep you alive. He has tethered your life force to his. He is even more powerful than his grandfather.” Hux’s confusion grew as he attempted to understand.

“What the hell do you mean?” He snapped, crossing his arms.

“As Kylo’s grandmother, I am here to guide you back to him.” Padme tried to explain, her expression faltering for the first time.

“Why?” Hux demanded, “What the hell are you getting out of this?”

“His grandfather, Anakin, and I were separated in death. We have been charged to protect the family. If we can assure the happiness of one of the couples, we have a chance to be together.” She explained, “And Kylo is so desperate for you, I have to keep you from crossing over.”

“That sounds like a politician’s answer. Atoning for your sins by saving others.” He accused, feeling the pain creep back into his body.

“I was a politician all my life, General Hux. As former queen of Naboo and longtime senator, I fought against the dark forces in the universe. Anakin and I have been watching you two for a long time. When Kylo became who he is, we tried everything to bring his back. Unfortunately he gets his determination and stubbornness from Anakin. As soon as it became clear that you were his intended mate, I tried to change fate. I did not want the General of the First Order to have anything to do with my family. Fate had a different idea. We couldn’t have had any idea that all it would take for you to run from the First Order was a child. You have saved him from being lost to the dark side. Kylo’s devotion to you has brought him back.” Hux stared at her long after she stopped talking.

“I don’t understand.” He finally said, “What does this have to do with now? I’m sure my body is bleeding out.”

“It isn’t. You are feeling pain again because you are going back. I am protecting you, Hux. You are the future of our family.” Padme said, reaching out. Hux opened his mouth to protest, shaking his head.

“No, you must be confused.” Hux took a half step back before letting out a shout of pain, doubling over. He twitched as she wrapped her arm around his back, trying to soothe his pain.

“You are a smart man, Hux. The Force is a mysterious thing but it is clear that you are going to help balance our family. You must go back. But if you ever need help or strength, call out with your soul. I will be there to help you.” Padme said, one hand pressing on his chest, “But for now, go back. Hold your new babies and kiss your mate.” Before Hux could argue, everything turned blinding white. Clenching his eyes closed, he let out a sob as the pain ripped back through his body.

 

\---

 

Kylo looked up as the doctor walked over, wiping his hands off.

“He is stable. His body couldn’t handle the twins coming as quickly as they did. It does happen but only rarely. We sedated him for now so the bacta can do its work. It is safe to have to the twins bond with him.” The doctor explained, “He should wake up on his own tomorrow. We are going to set up a bed and crib for you and the children.”

“Thank you. Can I bring Rue here as well?” Kylo asked, not attempting to get up.

“Of course. I will send in a nurse with some formula for the twins. It’s not ideal but I think it’s best to not disturb Hux right now.” Nodding, Kylo tried to get up without jostling the twins and failed. Both babies let out unhappy noises, their small hands pressing against his chest. Hovering near Hux until the beds were set up, Kylo tried to encourage Hux’s life force. Placing the twins in their crib, Kylo leaned over to press a kiss against his mate’s lips. Kylo jumped as the door opened, Leia standing with Rue in her arms.

“Mama?” Rue called, tears welling up in his eyes. Kylo walked over to take Rue, meeting his mother’s gaze for a moment before looking down at Rue.

“There were complications. He is sleeping now.” Kylo tried to explain. Nodding, Leia took a step back, letting the door slide closed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hux was surprised by the amount of pain that erupted as soon as he woke up. He was sure that every inch of his skin hurt. Wincing, he looked over, taking in the twins who were sleeping next to him. Kylo had Rue cuddled against his chest. Hux tried to push himself up, gasping in pain and giving up. Kylo woke up suddenly, blinking before focusing on Hux.

“Thank the Force.” Kylo was careful not to move any of the children, reaching out to grip Hux’s hand.

“How are they?” Hux asked, focusing on the twins.

“Wonderful. They are perfect.” Kylo spared them a glance, “They don’t quite smell like you though.” A corner of Hux’s mouth twitched up, his fingers clenching around Kylo’s. Kylo slowly let go, guiding Hux’s hand over to the twins. Both babies stirred as Hux touched them, the girl’s eyes fluttering open. Hux was beaming as she gave a happy shriek, gently rubbing her cheek.

“Hello little one.” Hux whispered, his eyes flicking to the boy who had been startled awake by his sister’s shriek. “Have you thought of names for them?” Kylo’s laugh sounded strained, Hux looking back up at him.

“I was a little more focused on you not dying to think about names.” Kylo admitted, glancing down at Rue who was still completely asleep.

“Well, I’m not dead. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Hux teased, hesitating when he saw the pained expression flash across Kylo’s face.

“Are there any names you like?” Kylo asked, shaking his head.

“I like Asha.” Hux said, grinning again as she let out another happy noise. “What do you think?”

“I think she likes it.” Kylo said, his lips curling in a smile, “And if she doesn’t, she can change it later.”

“True.” Hux smiled up at Kylo, “What about our new little boy?” Kylo considered it, reaching out to rub his back, the small baby sighing.

“How about Killian?” Hux considered it for a moment, watching the boy who let out a soft sigh.

“Not very talkative.” Hux murmured, smirking as the boy scowled at him, “I think it fits.”

 

\---

 

Four days later, Hux was allowed to leave. Kylo helped him stand slowly, nervous when Hux swayed slightly. Hux had assured him that he was fine, just not used to being upright. Killian was nestled against Hux’s chest, Kylo happy to carry both Asha and Rue. Both stayed quiet on the ride back to the quarters, Hux leaning back against the wall.

“How are you feeling?” Kylo asked, watching Hux twitch as the shuttle shook in the air currents.

“I still hurt but I couldn’t stand to be there any longer.” Hux murmured, stroking Killian’s hand gently. Nodding, Kylo fell silent again, focusing on both sleeping children in his arms. Rue hadn’t stopped talking to the twins when they were awake, watching them while they were sleeping. He was very gentle with them, communicating mostly through emotions. Rue had already informed Hux that the twins loved him and they thought his hair was pretty.

“Have the twins formed any opinions of you yet?” Hux asked, glancing over at Kylo who chuckled, shaking his head.

“They like you better.” Kylo grinned at Hux, a warm feeling spreading through his body as Hux beamed. Somehow, he knew everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I swear on my maker that I am working on the third part of this little adventure. Work has gotten overwhelming (seriously, you should see my pile of paperwork) so it's slow going but it is being worked on! Thanks for reading and I love you all!


End file.
